Where Are We Now?
by Torchwood85
Summary: "What if he doesn't love you like I do, Suze?" Henry prompts softly, a heavy sadness in his eyes, "What he swans off with all the good parts that were only made good by me bein' with you? What if I forget it all like I did when this whole bloody thing started all those years ago? What if I forget, you?" HenryXSuzy post Season 2 finale.


_Where are we now?  
Where are we now?  
The moment you know  
You know, you know_

Where are we now – David Bowie

* * *

It's Christmas before they even realize it. The first since her mother's untimely departure and their return from who knows where to the destruction of the Elysian and Suzy suddenly can't help but wonder how it's at all possible they've made it this far with their minds still intact, or her own at least.

She knows why of course, her salvation currently lurking about the gathered friends and relations as if he belongs there, occasionally stilling to torment Steve by dropping his silverware onto the floor or excite a heavily pregnant Jennifer who seemingly can't stop the violent flaring of her nostrils whenever he moves in close enough to set her off.

"This is fucking brilliant, Suze." He calls up the table from his crouch beside Terry and she conceals her snort of amusement behind her glass at his antic and enthusiasm despite his limitations. It is Christmas, after all, and he just looks so damned happy for the first time in so very long she simply lets him be to cause whatever trouble he might be able.

"Well he's certainly a lively one isn't he Suzy?" She startles at the sudden quip from the seat beside her, her head snapping round to find Aunt Maggie likewise gazing up the table with a chuckle and a low whistle of appreciation, "And he's gorgeous to boot."

"I'm sorry what?" Suzy balks, eyebrows suddenly in the vicinity of her hairline as she stares dumbly back at the petite silver haired woman reclined primly beside her who rolls her eyes and scoffs in response.

"Oh, don't be obtuse my darling girl, it doesn't suit you," She intones with a distinctly English lilt that only increases with her irritation, "Of course I can see him."

Suzy suddenly can't help the shiver that runs up her spine at the admission, "Oh god, you're not-"

Her hand very carefully breaches the distance between them until her fingers suddenly make contact with the skin of her arm and Maggie cackles.

"What? Dead?" She huffs in amusement, as Suzy relaxes back into her chair, "Not for a good long while yet I should hope. Can never be too careful though hmmm?"

"Once bitten twice shy as they say." Suzy admits with a cringe, the disaster with Apollo immediately springing to mind.

"Well I should certainly look forward to hearing the sordid details," She muses somewhat to herself as she sips her whisky, "Though I assume it'll have to wait for another day, you must have questions then I'm sure?"

A litany of questions suddenly begin to form in her mind though her mouth it seems has been temporarily rendered incapable of speech aside from, "How? Why?"

"Runs in the blood, has done for generations," Maggie shrugs as if it were obvious, "Mind it does have a tendency to skip the odd one here and there."

She tosses a pointed nod towards an oblivious Jonquil as Henry sets to unclasping her hair every few seconds, a small smile curling her lips as Verity also begins to snicker ever so quietly behind her hand just out of his line of sight and Suzy gapes.

"No," She breathes, her head shaking in denial despite the evidence to the contrary, "No she can't-"

"Oh, but she can, and she does," Maggie sighs in bemusement as she takes another sip, "I daresay he's no idea either?"

"No of course not," Suzy objects, "He would have said something, we would've known-"

"Like you would've known almost everyone here is aware of his existence in some way, shape or form if only you'd all been inclined to discuss it rather than maintain the outward facade of sanity?"

She has no response to that of course, a fact Maggie appears only more than aware of as she smirks, though the gesture isn't unkind.

"You see there," She nods towards Elvis and Zach as they sit together in discussion, Henry hovering over the top as he listens in, "The muse, silent and inconspicuous. His influence subtle yet heart felt in all they do and say."

"Zach loves Henry, and Elvis, well-" She sighs, her expression full of longing.

"They're kindred spirits those two," Maggie chuckles, "I've no doubt he'd be quite delighted to make his acquaintance one day too."

Suzy's face falls at that, if Maggie notices she doesn't mention it as they watch him meander on, Jennifer's nose flaring once again as he passes.

"The witch of course can sense the essence, though he is indeed different to all the others she's ever encountered in the past and dares not move him on because of it." Maggie chuckles suddenly, "That and because Steve simply won't allow it."

"Steve?" Suzy screws up her nose in amused disbelief, "Is he still on about that guardian angel stuff?"

"He's a true believer that's for sure."

"How do you even know all this?" Suzy murmurs, shaking her head in sheer amazement at what the last few moments have heralded.

"Our lineage carries the capacity for a deeper insight into the universe around us," She offers taking another sip from her glass, "I was merely gifted with more than most."

"What?" Suzy's lip curls a little in distaste, "Like a psychic?"

"Urgh, such a vulgar term," Maggie bristles before finally conceding with a nod, "But essentially, yes."

"I remember as I child you were always sort of, _odd_, I suppose, not that there's anything wrong with that of course," She amends thinking back on the woman she used to be, her suite in the Elysian, coincidentally, still a distinct presence in her mind for all the time she'd spent there after her mother disappeared, "Then all of a sudden you just, _left_."

"I had good reason to leave when I did," She supplies wistfully, "Though it appears now that I should not have considering the mess that's become of it all. I mean really Suzy? Traipsing about the ether with not a care for how it may affect the waking world? Surely you have more sense than that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Suzy startles at the sudden glare the other woman turns upon her.

"As well you should," She scoffs, "The universe is really quite upset with you both, you know? I've had nothing but complaints ever since, it's ridiculous."

"I-" Suzy's eyes narrow before suddenly widen in understanding, "You mean Spiriting?"

"Is that what she called it?" Maggie snorts with a roll of her eyes, "Poking holes in the fabric of reality is not an action to be taken lightly, Suzy Darling. It's already cost you your home. I should shudder to think what else might have been lost in the interim."

Suzy's breath suddenly hitches at the reminder and another possibility she'd not considered until now.

"Mum died while we were gone," Suzy breathes in a sudden panic, "Did we somehow-"

"Your mother smoked a packet a day for forty-five years," Maggie scoffs, "You didn't cause this nor does she hold it against you that you'd not returned despite her efforts."

Suzy shakes her head in dejection, "Then why can't I see her?"

"The truly dead do not linger long in this world Suzy," Maggie intones softly, "It is beyond your gifts to bare witness to those who've moved on. The souls of those still tethered to the living, however…"

"Oh, well, that certainly would explain Henry then." Suzy sniffs, squashing down the jealousy that suddenly rears its ugly head, though it's stupid she knows. He is with her and they are together in all ways that matter save one, yet she can't quite help the sudden ache in her heart when she thinks that it might very well be Charlotte who holds his soul in limbo and can only wonder if when she passes, he'll move on and leave her too.

"Stupid girl, he's bound to you," Maggie suddenly scoffs as if she's read her mind, "Why else did you think he followed you home, hmmm?"

Her fingers automatically default to the medallion about her throat, "Well we'd always sort of assumed it was-"

"The pendant might have brought you together, but trust me, my girl," The other woman corrects imperiously, "Fate is a force far more ancient and powerful than anything you could ever possibly even begin to imagine let alone understand."

"Fate?" Suzy deadpans, "You're telling me I'm fated to be with a dead eighties punk rocker?"

"His very soul transcended time and space at your beck and call, Suzy Darling," She murmurs as they watch the man himself approach, "What do you think?"

"Think about what, then?" Henry queries, tossing a smile in her direction as he slings himself across a vacant chair with a nod to the older woman on her other side.

"Hiya Aunt Mags," He bids before catching sight of the bottle of Bowmores she bends to refill her glass from and he groans so loud in longing he completely misses Suzy's pointed throat clearing as he mutters, "Ooh you old bitch, I hope you choke on it."

"More to the point though, Suzy, and forgive me but I have to ask?" Maggie remarks with an astonished shake of her head, "But what makes you think he's even dead?"

Maggie smirks as both Suzy and Henry still, the latter furrowing his brow in confusion before his eyes go wide as saucers at her sly wink.

"Henry Mallet's still alive."

"Says who?" The man himself whispers, his eyes suddenly wary and wild.

"Says me," She charges her drink to him before tossing it back, "You never drowned on that ferry you great buffoon, mind it wasn't for lack of trying."

"Who the fuck are you to know that?" He shoots back with an angry glare.

"The one who helped Rocco stage your disappearance for a start," She scoffs, "At your behest no less I might add so there'll be no wild accusations of kidnap and murder. Though after twelve straight hours of listening to you whine through your withdrawals from Sydney to Frankfurt the thought had indeed entered my mind."

"Bullshit," He objects, shaking his head in denial, "No that's bullshit, I died. I slipped and I fell-"

"Which is true enough of course," Maggie concedes with a nod, "Where the story takes a slightly different turn from what you might recall however, is your assumption that nobody was there to catch you."

"Oh and who might that have been then eh?" He snarks, "You? Or maybe good old Rocco who after I was gone shouted Rita a fucking snowglobe tour of the world with all my cash as a reward?"

"You're a fractured soul not a half-wit," She snaps loud enough it echoes off the rafters, "Stop acting like it."

"You alright Mags?" Steve calls over the awkward silence that follows in the wake of her outburst until she waves him off and the chatter continues oblivious to what has just transpired.

"Perhaps it would be best if we went somewhere else a little more, _private_." Suzy quietly prompts, eyes darting pointedly between Maggie and Henry as she collects her bag from the floor and retrieves her keys, "You can come stay at ours tonight if you'd like?"

"Yes, quite right," Maggie concedes as she stands and takes the hand Suzy offers out to her, "It seems we've a lot to discuss, and the sooner, the better."

The car ride is strangely silent on the way home, Henry glaring from the back seat over at the woman in the front as Verity sings along to one of his songs played over the stereo. Suzy still trying to work it all out in her own mind the revelations so far until suddenly they've arrived, and they can ignore the elephant in the room no longer.

"Verity, sweetheart could you go ahead and make up the spare room for Aunt Maggie please?" She calls after her as she disappears into the house with an affirmative shout back, Suzy placing her bag down on the counter to fill the jug before she turns with a sigh and Henry begins.

"If I didn't die in the harbor," He breathes, palms planted on the table as he stares in open agitation, "Then where the fuck am I?"

"You _know_ where," Maggie sighs with a pointed raise of her aged brow, "Both of you have seen glimpses of it, little hints, one great big gaping-"

"He's not me," Henry objects with a vehement hiss, "That man, he's nothing like me. Nothing but a fake and a swindler, tell her Suze-"

"Hmmm, we've met," She agrees with a nod, "I mean there are some slight similarities of course, but he's nothing like Henry."

"You mean he's nothing like Henry _should_ be." She corrects with a sad shake of her head, "Which you must understand is to be quite expected for one whose been splintered as he has."

"Yea well, I don't give a toss what you say, he's not me." Henry spits, "I'm not him."

"But you are," Maggie sighs, "Good heavens, and to think such drama all because of one little medallion."

"What about the medallion?" Suzy prompts curiously as she toys with it unknowingly against her throat.

"Blasted Gypsies were always such a meddlesome lot," She scoffs, "Never could just leave well enough be, oh no, no they had to go around toying with things they couldn't possibly begin to understand."

"In English, Mags," Henry quips, "Suzy's not the pleasure of an innumerable measure of afterlife yet."

"Quite simply put," She replied primly, "Return the medallion and Henry will return to his former self."

"No. No, but it can't be that simple," Suzy breathes and turns a questioning glance at Henry, "Can it?"

"Oh, but it is, my dear." The elder woman sighs and settles herself into a nearby chair. Henry perching upon the arm opposite to stare at her with an expression Suzy can't quite decipher.

"Henry?"

"He's old, Suze," He replies softly before lifting his gaze slowly from the far-off stare he'd been engaged in to her beloved features, "Older than you by far-"

Her brow furrows in sudden confusion, "Well, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Come on Suze, don't be daft," He scoffs, coming to stand before her, "Even if I thought this'd work he's an ailin' old man and you're, well, you."

"Henry, I loved you when I thought you were dead," Suzy reminds him pointedly, "What makes you think that'd change?"

"Yea, but this is different ain't it?"

"Yes, because you'd be alive," She whispers suddenly in wonder, "Henry, we could be together. I could hold your hand. We- we could do all the things we'd planned to oh so long ago."

"You know I want that too, Suze, more than anything. Really I do," He groans in desperation, his fingers flexing helplessly above her shoulders like he wants nothing more than to pull her against him, "But what about the other me, eh?"

Suzy's frown deepens, "I still don't understand?"

"Well, what- what if he doesn't love you like I do?" He prompts softly, a heavy sadness in his eyes she'd not seen since they'd said goodbye and he'd taken the taxi from the doors of the Elysian and out of her life forever.

"What he swans off with all the good parts that were only made good by me bein' with you? What if I forget it all like I did when this whole bloody thing started all those years ago? What if I forget, you?"

"Then I'll make you remember, Henry." She promises him, swallowing over the lump in her throat.

"You say that now but-"

"If there's even a remote chance of this working, then we've got to try, Henry," She stops him with a hard stare, "And not just for us. Think of the family you've been so long without. Your Mum, Charlotte. What about your granddaughter? Don't they deserve a life with you just as much as we do?"

"O' course they do, and I want that, really I do. But I love _you_, Suze." He breathed, his expression pained. "I want _you_."

"And I want you, too," She reminded him softly, "More than anything."

He nods and smiles through the tears he might have once tried to hide and deny.

"I see there's no changin' your mind on this then?"

"Nope." Suzy agrees with a small smile.

"Alright then." He sighs, squaring his shoulders, "Fuck it, let's do it."

* * *

Oh how I long for another season to finish this series off properly. *sigh*

Thanks for reading. L


End file.
